new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Fleischer Studios' 70th: A Boop-Oop-A-Doop Celebration
Fleischer Studios' 70th: A Boop-Oop-A-Doop Celebration (also known as A Boop-Oop-A-Doop Celebration: 70 Years of Fleischer Studios) is a 1988 American live-action/animated television special which premiered on CBS on June 10, 1988. The special was produced by Paramount Television Animation, in association with , and . The music for this special was composed by French composer, . Summary The special is hosted by that year’s guest stars and celebrating 70 years of 's career in animation. This is the first Max Fleischer-related animated project to be broadcast in sound system. It covers Fleischer and his brother 's years working for the and then the history of which was set up in 1921 (as Inkwell Studios). It features footage and clips from the studio's various cartoons along with new animated/live-action wraparounds and a behind-the-scenes on the then-upcoming special Yo Gabby!. This special is the last television and film project of Marilyn Schreffler (the voice of Olive Oyl), who died after production ceased in winter 1987. Director and writer, then dedicated the special to her. , which owned , would later purchase Paramount Television Animation (along with its parent company, ) in 1994. Cartoon characters * Betty Boop * Bimbo the Dog * Koko the Clown * Fitz the Dog * Pudgy * Grampy * Popeye the Sailor * Olive Oyl * Bluto * Wimpy * Swee-Pea * Eugene the Jeep * Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pupeye and Pipeye) * Gabby * King Little (cameo) * King Bombo (cameo) * The Three Spies (Sneak, Snoop and Snitch) (cameo) * Prince David (cameo) * Princess Glory (cameo) * Mayor of Lilliput (cameo) * Twinkletoes (cameo) * Hoppity (cameo) * Honey (cameo) * Mr. Bumble (cameo) * C. Bagley Beetle (cameo) * Swat the Fly (cameo) * Smack the Mosquito (cameo) * Mrs. Ladybug (cameo) * Buzz the Beescout (cameo) * Mr. Creeper (cameo) Celebrities * (host) * (co-host) * * * * * * * * * * * Voices * - Betty Boop * - Bimbo the Dog * - Koko the Clown * - Fitz the Dog * - Eugene the Jeep * - Grampy * - Popeye the Sailor, Bluto, Wimpy, Peepeye, Poopeye, Pupeye, Pipeye * - Swee-Pea, Pudgy * - Olive Oyl * - Gabby * - Gabby (additional lines) * - Betty Boop (stock footage), Olive Oyl (stock footage) * - Popeye (stock footage) * - Betty Boop (stock footage), Olive Oyl (stock footage) * - Bimbo the Dog (stock footage) * Claude Reese - Koko the Clown (stock footage), Bimbo the Dog (stock footage) * - Gabby (stock footage) * Sam Parker - Gulliver (stock footage) Production Production began around the summer of 1985 and finished in the winter of 1987. Storch agreed to reprise his role as Koko the Clown. Maurice LaMarche, along with Marilyn Schreffler reprised their roles as their respective Popeye characters. Russi Taylor provided the new voices of Swee-Pea and Pudgy. Still under construction... Reception The special has received mixed reviews from critics. Most praised for the newly animated wraparounds and the history of Fleischer Studios, while some panned use of stock footage from the classic shorts and movies. Leonard Maltin praised the animation, but panned the script for its Hanna-Barbera-like nature (since Paramount's television animation division was influenced by Hanna-Barbera during their first decade in the 80's). Still under construction... Tropes See /Tropes Trivia * The animated wraparounds are done at Wang Film Productions, with animation direction by , , , , and . * The special was released to VHS on November 15, 1988, five months after its premiere on television. * Larry Storch reprises his role as Koko the Clown from the 1960s Out of the Inkwell television series produced by . * Bimbo's new voice is similar to Yakko Warner and Pinky's voices in Animaniacs and Donatello's voice in TMNT. * Both Maurice LaMarche and Marilyn Schreffler reprised their roles as their respective Popeye characters. * Characters from Gulliver's Travels (except Gabby, who has a major role) and Mr. Bug Goes to Town made cameo appearances in this special. * Fitz the Dog makes his return from the silent Out of the Inkwell shorts of the 1920s and the earlier Screen Songs shorts from 1929-30. Here, he is voiced by Don Messick. * Although Gulliver only appeared in stock footage, he doesn't make an appearance in the newly animated wraparounds of the special. * Desiree Goyette reprised her role as Betty Boop from the 1985 special, The Romance of Betty Boop. * This is the last Paramount project to feature Marilyn Schreffler as the voice of Olive Oyl before her death. * Paramount eliminated any references to U.M.&.M., NTA and AAP when they showed stock footage clips of the classic shorts. * Most of the old Fleischer/Famous staff worked on the storyboards for the wraparounds. Some animators from Warner Bros. worked on it too, such as TBA and TBA. Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:TV Specials Category:Live-action Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Fleischer Studios Category:Hand-drawn animated television specials Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Unfinished pages